To notify radio resources allocated to terminals, physical downlink control channels (PDCCH) have been used in downlinks of LET (Long Term Evolution) serving as communication standards. A one-to-one correspondence is established between PDCCH and physical downlink shared channels (PDSCH) serving as data channels actually allocated with radio resources (see Non-Patent Literature Document 1).